


i don’t have a title for this yet i can’t function

by bisexualtulip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ?? kind of??, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other, Self-Insert, basically i’m a sucker for g/t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtulip/pseuds/bisexualtulip
Summary: aaaaaaa i’m just a sucker for giants let me live





	i don’t have a title for this yet i can’t function

Curiosity killed the cat. That’s what Alexander grew up hearing. Alas, they never quite took the saying seriously since childhood. Why would they? It wasn’t as if they would ever encounter anything significantly dangerous that they could not handle. It was a simple matter of knowing when to be cautious. When faced with having climbed too high in a tree, they’d simply look for the best way down. When they wandered into an abandoned church and heard a noise, they investigated and found it to be a stray cat. They were always cautious, and never found any need for avoiding what piqued their curiosity. Although, on this particular day, they had severely underestimated just how cautious they needed to be. 

As they walked through the forest, they admired their surroundings. A cool breeze blew through the tall and sturdy trees, sunlight leaking through the leaves and decorating the vibrant green grass with warm sun rays. They hopped over the gray stones which jutted out of the ground and strange little angles, making sure the laces of their boots never got caught on any tree roots. They couldn’t remember how far they had wandered, but either way they felt fine. They may not have had cell signal, but at least they did not have to worry about being home at any specific time now that they were on their own. They smiled as they wandered along, feeling at home in the forest which was in the perfect climate to avoid mosquitoes, but not freeze to death. 

Alexander continued on their path, blissfully unaware of the dangers lurking nearby. They stopped for a moment, taking in a deep breath of fresh, cool air. That slow, relaxed breath quickly turned to a shocked gasp however, as they heard a strange noise in the distance, and felt a slight rumble beneath their feet. Curiosity overtook them once again, and they waited in place to see if the noise would repeat itself. And thus it did, only louder. The rumbling grew slightly stronger, and suddenly they realized; whatever was creating that sound, was getting closer. Frankly, Alexander knew their limits, and did not want to find out what the source was. They began on their path once more, their pace a tad faster than before. Again, a booming sound and shaking beneath their boots. This time, it caused their steps to falter. But they did not fall. They continued on their way, speeding up another bit. They could feel their heart rate increase, but they refused to panic. This was not the time for their paranoia to overthrow their logic.

Another boom. Louder, stronger, closer. They broke into a sprint, heart racing with a newfound fear. And another. What on Earth could have been following them? It sounded almost… Human. But a single human did not make that much sound. They hesitated for a split second, turning around to watch their back as they took a moment to catch their breath. The noise grew closer. They nearly lost their footing with how strong the vibrations running through the ground had become, but they needed just one moment. Until they saw a tree in the distance fall to the ground in a way that certainly was not natural, and a shadow looming above the fallen tree. That was enough to send them running once more. Their glasses became smudged with dirt as they ran, but they did not care. They grasped their phone in the pocket of their jacket, not wanting it to fall out on accident should they need to attempt to call for help. Once again, another booming noise. And once again, the ground shook. This time strong enough to knock them off their feet, which caused them to panic. Had their joints slipped? Would they be able to continue to run? They scrambled to their feet, taking off once more despite the shooting pain through their left ankle and knee, all the way up to their hip. Their staggered run was less quick, but they kept going regardless. They made a sharp left turn, accidentally leaning too far onto their now injured leg and falling onto a rather sharp edge of a rock. They yelped in pain as they felt it scrape deeply against the skin of their leg, tearing the fabric of their pants. But they would not allow themself to be caught by whatever was following them. They struggled heavily, but regained their balance and began to run again, significantly slowed down by the stinging of the cool winds against their bloodied calf. What shit luck. The white noise that made up their thoughts was interrupted by a shadow beginning to cover their form, and a voice.

“Stop running.” The voice resonated through the air loudly, in a low but annoyed tone. “There’s no point to it.” 

Panic overcame Alexander’s mind as they quickly noticed a burrow beneath a boulder a few feet away. They dashed towards it and dove beneath it, deciding that they would hide there. That voice sounded human, but a human would not sound so loud in such a massive forest. They took deep, labored breaths as they curled up as small as they could in the little cave, avoiding touching their injured leg. Their surroundings shook violently, and almost rhythmically, as the source of the noise and voice approached. 

“I know you’re under there.” said the voice from above them. “Don’t make me pull you out myself.”

Now, what the hell did that mean? Alexander was not about to find out, but they felt a voice in the back of their mind telling them that another attempt at running would be useless. Their leg was in far too much pain. They remained still and quiet, hoping this… Creature of some sort, would give up. Alas that was not the case, as they heard an aggravated sigh before the boulder above them began to shift, and was suddenly lifted from its place. They gasped, eyes widening in fright as they looked up to see what had managed to move the boulder so easily. 

A giant. Alexander could have sworn they only existed in fairytales, but there was one. Right there. In front of them. They could hardly process any of the situation before suddenly a massive hand was reaching for them. This giant was about to simply snatch them up, but they would absolutely not allow it. 

“Don’t touch me! I-I have a knife!” It was the truth, they did keep a pocket knife on them. But they doubted that it could do much damage. 

Their warning was ignored, and the hand that reached for them did not stop. Soon enough their vision was blocked out by the flesh of the giant’s palm, and they let out a panicked yell as his hand clasped around them, picking them up off the ground. They curled up into a tight little ball, hiding their face between their knees in fear. They could not believe the situation they managed to end up in. Their brain just could not process it. As the giant slowly opened his hand, Alexander found themself face to face with him. He was absolutely massive in comparison to them, in fact they were not even the length of his palm. Stern olivine eyes decorated underneath with light freckles against fair skin cast a sharp glare, visibly annoyed. 

“Humans really have no awareness of their safety, hm?” He grumbled, “You didn’t notice the bear stalking you when you ran.” 

“Wh-What?!” Alexander exclaimed, sticking their head out from between their knees. 

“You started running and it caught the attention of a bear, stupid. What did you think would happen so deep into this forest?” The giant huffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I-I, um…” They had no legitimate reply. It was rather stupid. But in all fairness, he was the one who scared them into running. “I wouldn’t have ran if I wasn’t being chased!” 

“Chased? Oh, please. I was trying to make sure you’d get out of here. Instead you ran deeper into the forest, and got yourself hurt.” He shifted his palm lightly, moving Alexander over to reveal their bloody leg, and visibly swollen ankle. 

They winced at the movement, whimpering quietly. They squeezed their eyes shut before opening them once more to prevent any sign of tears from being noticeable, before sitting up. They got a slightly better look at the giant’s face, and their cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink. He was… Oddly handsome. Sharp green eyes with a unique hue, cheekbones and nose dotted with freckles, and dirty blonde hair which stuck up rather messily. And a rather nice jawline, as well… But Alexander shook that thought from their mind. 

“You were almost eaten alive, you know that right?” The giant raised an eyebrow, “You’re lucky I got you before the bears did.” 

“What, like I won’t be eaten anyways?!” They retaliated, voice cracking in the midst of their panicked tone. 

“Christ. You really think I’d do that?” He rolled his eyes. “That’s just a stereotype from children’s stories.” 

“O-Oh... “ Alexander mumbled, a bit embarrassed at the assumption now. “Uhm… I know my way back, you know…” 

“I’m not letting you leave with that injured leg, little one. You don’t seem like the type to come up with a good alibi, and you cannot let people know you went this deep into the forest. Otherwise others will want to, which causes a problem for me.” 

Alexander stammered, unable to formulate a reply after hearing that name. ‘Little one’? Who did this giant think he was! Although, it was correct from a literal perspective. But to them it was annoying nonetheless. He was right, though. They would not be able to come up with a proper, believable alibi for their injury. Were they truly about to put the slightest amount of trust in a giant? They sighed to themself, as they had no choice in reality. 

“I have a name, y’know.” They muttered, cheeks tinted a light pink from the embarrassment of that nickname. “Alexander. People call me Sasha for short.” 

“Sasha… Hmm.” The giant nodded. “My name is Laurens. Lars for short.” 

“Lars. I like that name.” Alexander mumbled, a soft smile tugging at their lips despite their fear still being present. 

Laurens began walking, which caused Alexander to panic slightly. He explained to them that he was going to his home to assess whether or not he could help with their wounds, or at least give them somewhere to stay until they recovered. This calmed them a bit, but they were still extremely wary. They simply sat curled up in the middle of his palm, heart sinking as they wondered if he was bothered by their presence. Surely he would have killed them otherwise, right? But perhaps he didn’t kill humans. He did have the demeanor of one who did not tolerate annoyance, and Alexander could only imagine what he would do to things he did not tolerate. 

Soon they approached what appeared to be a cave, its entrance covered by a massive boulder. Laurens leaned against it, pushing it aside enough for him to have access to the inside of the cave. He gripped a dent in the rock to pull it back into place, although the cave did not go dark. There were sconces installed against the walls, lit to keep things bright inside. Upon even a first glance, the inside of the cave looked much like a home. A desk with a chair in front of it, a fireplace with a makeshift sort of stove above it, cabinets clearly crafted from the wood of the trees in the surrounding area, and a bed which appeared to have a blanket made from sewn together animal hides. It was quite a sight for Alexander, who found themself fascinated by the whole ordeal. 

“This is your home?” 

“Mhm. Not much, but eh. It’s practical.” 

Laurens walked over to his desk, pulling out the chair and sitting down before gently placing Alexander onto the cool stone surface of the table. They tried to stand, but found themself in too much pain to be able to balance on their left leg. They whimpered quietly in pain, glancing at the torn fabric on their pants to see the area around their wound soaked in blood. they reached into the pockets of their jacket, pulling out their phone and charging battery from one pocket, and a roll of bandage tape with a small vial of rubbing alcohol stuck through the cardboard center from the other. They always anticipated that they might injure themself out in the forest and came prepared. They were just too scared to be able to assess their injury earlier in their hiding spot. 

“What’s all that?” Laurens asked, lowering his head to try and get a better look. 

“Stuff,” Alexander shrugged. “My phone, its charger, aaand stuff to fix this mess.” They motioned to their leg. 

“I see. I’d offer to help, but… I don’t think I could.” 

“Nah, yeah.” Alexander mumbled, sniffling. Their adrenaline had gone down, and they were now beginning to cry out of fear. 

To cover up the fact that they were crying, they quickly rolled up the leg of their pants and opened the travel-size bottle of rubbing alcohol, taking a deep breath before pouring out about half of the bottle onto their wound. They bit their lip, holding back a pained yelp. Laurens’ eyes filled with concern, deciding to take it upon himself to try and grab the roll of bandage tape to assist them. He managed to grasp it between two fingers, eyebrows furrowing in determination as he attempted to find the edge of the tape. Alexander looked up, sniffling and laughing a bit.

“Hand it over, big guy, I got it.” They said with a smile, holding out their hand. 

Laurens sighed, grumbling something about ‘human things are too damn tiny’, before setting the tape down next to them. Alexander picked it up, proceeding to wrap their leg up in the bandage, sighing as they finished up. However they did not stop crying. They simply hid their face and shivered as they sobbed quietly into their hands. 

“Are you in a lot of pain?” Laurens asked, moving his chair back to allow him to lean forward and place his chin on the surface of the table. 

Alexander shook their head silently in reply. 

“... Are you scared?” 

A nod. In truth, they were terrified. Once their adrenaline had settled, it was all downhill from there. They were stuck with a giant and an injured leg. And that scared the living hell out of them. They were afraid he would hurt them, that he was deceiving them by pretending he would help them, only to crush or eat them. They had always been fascinated by the concept of giants as a child, but they would not have ever imagined how scary it was to see one in real life. 

“I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Laurens mumbled, his voice quiet and soothing. 

Alexander whimpered, curling up into a little ball. “I-I know! It's just scary!” They sobbed, seeming almost like a frightened child.

“Sorry, little one. If I could be less intimidating, I would, but I don’t know why you’re scared. So I can’t fix it.” 

“I have a name, I told you it already!” They huffed, glancing up with a tear-stained face, eyes glazed over and lips quivering. “A-And you shouldn’t be scary at all to me! I don’t get scared easily! Y-You’re just really big and it makes me feel weak and I don’t like feeling weak because it reminds me of the fact that I… Well, I am, and—“ They cut off their own ramble to shake their head violently, hiding their face once more “Nevermind! That was stupid.” 

Laurens couldn’t help but feel bad. He wished he had some way to prove he was nothing to fear, but at the very same time he could not figure out why he wanted them to know he wasn’t always harmful. He wanted humans to fear him so he would be left alone! And yet… He did not want Alexander to fear him at all. He wanted them to trust him. Most humans he’d get rid of, one way or another. Albeit not in ways he was particularly proud of. Had he been a human he’d be considered a murderer… And a cannibal. But he wouldn’t dare tell Alexander this. He liked this human. 

He slowly reached towards them, gently placing his hand behind their curled up form and softly curled his hand slightly, supporting their back. They flinched, but did not move away. 

“See? It’s okay.” He sighed softly. 

Alexander looked up once more, seeing his stern expression having melted away into one of concern. They wiped their face with the sleeve of their jacket, revealing their face after. Perhaps he truly didn’t mean any harm. They slowly stood up, leaning onto their good leg. They attempted to take a step forward, but it was too much for their injured leg and they stumbled over. Laurens thankfully acted quickly, moving his hand to gently grab their waist between his thumb and index fingers, preventing them from hitting the ground. He held them softly, flipping his palm over and dropping them into it. 

“Whoa-!” 

“Be careful, you’re hurt.” He huffed. “You shouldn’t try to walk yet.

“Yeah… Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

Laurens took a moment to simply analyze the little human in his palm. They were really quite small, even for a human being. He felt a strange instinct to protect them… They could so easily get hurt, it appeared, and he wanted to prevent anything from happening to them. The awe in their tiny face was so adorable, and he was glad to see it rather than the fear from earlier. In the midst of admiring them, he decided to move his other hand near them, and pat their head softly with one finger. They squeaked, jumping a bit at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed. They smiled, giggling lightly.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Lars?” They asked, still giggling.

“Mm, nothing.” He moved his hand away, clearing his throat. 

“If you say so.” They laughed.

Alexander was much calmer now, slowly realizing they could trust this giant. They almost wondered how different things would have gone if they weren’t so scared at first. In retrospect, it was almost a bit fun to be chased like that, had they not gotten injured in the process. They began to laugh quietly at how silly the thought was, which piqued Laurens’ interest.

“Something funny?” He asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing! I was just thinking… I was so scared of you, but looking back on it, it was kind of fun to be scared like that?” They attempted an explanation, albeit rather awkwardly. 

“You… Liked being scared?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not quite understanding why. 

“Kinda? It’s like how people go to haunted mansions and stuff.” 

“Haunted what?”

“Ah, nevermind. Humans just like to be in fear for some reason, basically.” 

Humans… Liked fear? That was odd. Although he could understand the difference. Being scared when knowing nothing will happen is far different than genuine fear where one has no idea whether they will survive or not. Perhaps he could find a way to amuse them like that. And suddenly, he had a sneaky idea.

“Humans like being in fear, hm?” He questioned, his tone changing to a slightly low yet teasing tone as he slowly began to curl his hand around them. 

“I mean, yeah. It’s fun! When you know you won’t get hurt, obviously.” They stated, noting how his palm shifted beneath them. 

“Interesting…” He mumbled as his hand curled up into a fist, gripping the lower half of Alexander’s body and trapping their arms against their sides.

“Hey! What are you up to?” They huffed, wriggling around. 

“Experimenting.” He said simply, moving his fist closer to his face.

Alexander could feel warm air with every exhale from how close they were, and their heart rate began to pick up. They knew what he was doing. He was teasing them, because of their comment on having found being scared amusing in retrospect. They didn’t quite know what he’d try to pull, but they knew they had no reason to be afraid in reality. 

“Are you trying to scare me, big guy? Not gonna work!” They laughed. 

“I thought we’d established to use each others names, little one?” A smirk tugged at his lips, and Alexander could almost feel the vibrations resonate throughout his massive body as he chuckled quietly. 

“Hey! It’s fine when I do it, not when you do!” They exclaimed, cheeks tinted red at the repeated use of the nickname. 

“Yes, because that makes complete sense.” He replied sarcastically, slowly moving them closer and closer.

Alexander shrank back as he moved his fist close to his lips, not quite knowing what to make of it. Suddenly his grip shifted, and he was holding them by the waist just as before. They yelped, eyes wide as he moved them above his head and looked up at them with a mischievous spark in his eyes. He licked his lips and smirked, chuckling lowly when Alexander gasped as they connected the dots of what he was doing.

“Don’t you dare, you bitch!” They yelled, squirming around in his grip. “If you even try to put me anywhere near your mouth I’ll kick your teeth in!” 

“Doubt you could.” He responded as he slowly moved them closer, opening his mouth. 

“Hey! Quit it!” They thrashed around, breathing heavily through their laughs. “I know you’re joking, dumbass!” 

Laurens continued on, lowering them just enough that they could feel his breath, which smelled oddly sweet. Like the berries they had stumbled upon earlier on their walk before chaos ensued. Now they knew those were edible, they supposed. Just before they were close enough to be practically inside his mouth, he simply shifted his grip once more to put them back in his fist before snapping his teeth. Alexander screamed, laughing in the midst of their faux panic as he moved them back to be far enough from his face that they could see him properly. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched them flop onto their back in his palm, laughing in an almost childlike way. 

“That was such a dick move, Lars!” They exclaimed as they sat back up. 

“Well, it was funny at least.” He replied. 

Alexander managed to catch their breath properly, wiping tears from their eyes. Only these tears were from laughter, which they much preferred. They took a deep breath, sighing out a last few laughs. 

“It was hilarious, nice going there.” They grinned, tilting their head to the side a bit as they asked a rather odd question. “Have you ever actually eaten a person?” 

Laurens froze up, expression going blank. Did he really want to be honest about that? He knew it would change their opinion on him, but he had his reasons which were quite justified from his perspective. Alexander however, from the way he simply stopped any sort of interaction, could figure out the answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” They said nonchalantly.

“You— You don’t feel afraid? Like I’ll do the same to you?” He asked in an anxious voice. 

“If you wanted to, you’d have done so since you found me, silly!” They smiled. “It's not like I don’t get it. People wander in, you don’t want them to tell others they saw you because it's tempting, you get rid of them, aaaand people pass it off as a cryptic disappearance which prevents others from entering the forest! Simple as that, really.” 

“Well… Yeah.” He nodded, surprised at how accurate their theory was. “You talk as if you know a bit too well.” He joked, poking their head softly. 

“I mean I’m clearly not a giant, but I get the logic.” They shrugged, smiling nonchalantly. “I just appreciate you not doing the same to me.” 

“Hm.” Laurens hummed, his cheeks gaining a light pink tint. “I just thought it’d be a bit cruel since you were hurt and clearly terrified. Most humans try to attack me as a reflex, not run.” 

“Ah, that makes sense, yeah…” 

Alexander was cut off by a yawn, as they had grown increasingly tired throughout this whole ordeal. Laurens noticed they seemed quite exhausted, and stood up from the chair, walking over to his bed and sitting at the edge of it. When he stood up, Alexander gasped. Now that they had more time to process things, they realized just how far from the ground they were. As he sat down, they couldn’t help but ask.

“How tall are you?” They cocked their head to the side in curiosity.

“I’m not quite sure. If you know how tall the trees are, add maybe ten feet or so to that?” 

Alexander paused for a moment, dumbstruck, before speaking up again. “That makes you like ninety feet tall!” 

“I guess so.” 

“No wonder I’m not even the size of your index finger, jesus. You’re huge!” 

“I’m aware of that fact. You also happen to be tiny.” 

Alexander huffed rolling their eyes and crossing their arms. They only seemed that way because of his stature! Although they were a bit small even for a human. They would not admit that, though. They yawned once more, reminding Laurens of why he moved. He clasped his hand around them softly, lying down and placing them upon his chest. They could feel his heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his diaphragm with each breath. They hummed confusedly, to which Laurens responded.

“You look tired, and I am too.” He said, his chest vibrating with the bass of his voice as he spoke, which was quite a strange sensation to Alexander.

“Isn’t this dangerous? What if I fall?” 

“I don’t move in my sleep. Plus,” he paused and rested his hand over them gently. “I’ll make sure you don’t move too much either.” 

“I— Okay… Might as well go with it.” They muttered to themself, shrugging. He was rather warm, anyways. And the soft, rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat was relaxing to hear. Perhaps it wasn’t a horrible idea. 

“Hey… You’ll let me go home right? Once my leg is better?” They asked, their voice obviously tired.

“Mhm. I wouldn’t mind it if you visited, though.” 

“Oh I will! Next time that little cat and mouse game will be a little less terrifying and a little more fun.” They laughed sleepily, drifting off soon after. 

Once Laurens was completely certain they had fallen asleep, he gently curled his hand around their tiny form and slowly moved them to his face. They shifted around, but thankfully did not wake up. He carefully moved them closer to his face, being extremely gentle as he softly pecked the top of their head. It was a bit funny, and he couldn’t help but smile just a tad as he wondered how ridiculous he looked planting a kiss on the top of their head with how tiny they were. He had idea why he felt like doing it, either. He just found them to be… Oddly adorable. He turned onto his side, opening his hand to find they had curled up in his palm and was softly gripping his little finger. He moved his finger slightly, and immediately Alexander wrapped their arms around it. Had he been able to make noise, Laurens would have gasped. Seeing them like that was enough to make him melt… They were just so cute, sleeping so soundly and putting that amount of trust in him to even fall asleep in the first place? He was stunned, but also rather happy about it. He almost hoped it would take a bit for them to recover… He wanted to stay with them as long as possible.


End file.
